The present invention relates to a gas purging assembly or device for supplying gas to molten metal through a bottom or a side wall of a metallurgical vessel.
In such a device or assembly gas is blown into the molten metal. This type of device or assembly includes a gas permeable purging brick which becomes consumed by the molten metal during operation. When the purging brick has become consumed, the operation of the vessel must be stopped and the vessel must be drained and cooled so that the purging brick can be replaced. The shorter the service life of the purging brick, the more frequently must the operation of the metallurgical vessel be interrupted. It is desirable that there be as few stoppages of the operation of the metallurgical vessel as possible.